Kidnapping On The Strip
by Laura415
Summary: Six friends go on holiday to Vegas only for two girls to get kidnapped. But it isn't just a random kidnapping. Grissom and Sara are the lead CSI's on the case, will they be able to save the girls in time? Rated T. Some GSR sweetness :


_**Hi all...this story is an old story which me and my friend have been writing for at least 5 years. She had a few chapters posted on her profile, her name was AK and AL. Although she is not writing the story any more I am trying to finish it :)**_

_**Six friends go to Vegas for a holiday but two friends get abducted. It isn't just a random abduction as the person responsible has a grudge against one of the friends mothers. Sara and Grissom are the lead CSI's on the case with Sara having a personal connection with the case. Will Grissom and Sara be able to save the two friends before it's too late? **_

_**CSI belongs to CBS...the imagination for this story belongs to my friend (formally known as AK and AL). The names of most of the characters belong to me and my friend :D **_

_**P.S. Grissom and Sara will get together by the end of the story :D**_

_**P.P.S This chapter has been tweaked a little to make it sound better :)**_

* * *

Vegas, the land of hope and riches. Casinos lining the strip like shrubs of a well kept garden in the setting sun. The street buzzing traffic and noise as the cars beeped by way of communication to be heard over the sound of the engines.

In a cafe, just off the strip, Sara Sidle, a tall brunette with kind brown eyes that were somehow troubled, sat at the bar sipping a cup of steaming coffee, quietly contemplating what her awaiting shift at the Las Vegas Forensics Lab would bring.

She was listening to the rabble of the conversations that other people were having, not paying attention to any particular group. In the distance she heard the sound of oncoming laughter.

A few seconds later a small group of teens walked in, two males and four females, they followed the bar along and took seats behind where Sara was sitting. After a short while, one of the teens, a male with blonde hair and of average height wearing faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt walked over to the bar.

The waitress nodded to signal that she knew he was waiting to be served. After he had been served he made his way back to the table where the others were waiting patiently for their drinks. "Thanks Chris" they all said as he gave them their drinks.

After a while Sara noticed that the teens were laughing again, even though she never really knew what it was like to have fun there was still a little smile that spread across her face.

"Hey Abs" One of the females across the table, wearing a black baggy T-shirt with a white jacket and baggy blue jeans, said. Abby, a small but tough looking girl, wearing a pink v-neck T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and her light blonde hair down to her shoulders, looked over at her.

"Can I borrow your laptop please". The girl in the black t-shirt asked.

"What do you want that for?" Abby replied.

"I wanna have another go at them figures".

"OK. But you'll neva be able to do em". Abby gave her the laptop and baggy t-shirt girl took it and went to sit at the bar, on the chair one away from Sara.

She sat there staring at the computer, not taking her eyes of off it even when she could hear the others sniggering behind her. After a couple of minutes she started typing away, every so often Sara would take a glance over to see what she was writing, but didn't see anything.

After she had typed a couple of sentences she stopped and stared at the computer screen, as if she didn't have a clue as to what to write next.

After a couple minuets more she started typing again, when she'd done a full page she stopped and saved it. Then she noticed the taller one of the group, the remaining male with short brown hair, wearing a white T-shirt and light blue jeans walking over to the bar where she sat. When he was at her side he looked at the screen and then looked at the girl and then back again.

"Anna" the boy said surprised, "there is no way you just did all that" he said as he took another look at the laptop screen before turning back to Anna.

"Well," Anna replied, "you're the one who is looking at the computer, Dan. Believe what you see" she said sarcastically.

Sara, who was listening, gave a tiny laugh under her breath.

Anna, carrying the laptop, and Dan went to sit back at the table with the others. Anna had a big grin on her face and looked at them and started to laugh. She turned the laptop around to show them what she had done, they all looked gob smacked.

"How do you know that these are right?" Abby asked as she took the computer back.

"I don't," Anna replied, "I just used my initiative." Anna said with a smug grin on her face.

"Well," one of the two reaming girls said, "Well, we'll need to get it checked by a professional" she said. The girl was wearing a pink top, with tinkerbell on it and dark blue jeans. Her blonde brown hair, straight, that ended at her shoulders.

"Yeah," the remaining female said, "Amy's right. We'll need to get it checked by someone who knows what they're doing. No offence Anna" she said. She was also wearing dark blue jeans but with a creamy coloured top on.

"None taken Laura" Anna replied still grinning. Anna and Dan sat back at the table.

Sara was now curiously listening, but not saying anything. The teens were all sat quietly. Thinking.

They all started to look around.

"Hey look," Amy said after a few seconds, "there's a women with a forensics jacket on just in front of us" she said and everyone looked to where Amy was pointing.

"Someone should go ask her to check these equations" Amy said.

At that point all but one of them said "Not me".

"Right," Dan said, "that settles it then, Laura you go up" Dan said, pushing Laura up out of her seat slightly.

"Me?" Laura said pointing at herself. "Why me?"

"Coz you're the one who didn't say not me" Abby replied.

With a sigh, Laura, shuffling her feet, nervously walked up to Sara.

"Erm, hi". Laura said nervously.

Sara turned to look at her, her dark red t-shirt showing underneath her jacket, the name tag on the top left hand side read Sidle, she smiled.

"My names Laura," she said, the nervousness in her voice extremely obvious in her slightly shaking voice. "My friend has done some equations and me and my friends noticed that you have a forensics jacket on. We're not sure if they're right or not, would you be able to check them... if you're not busy, please?" Laura asked, the nervousness still evident in her voice, she gave a small nervous smile to Sara.

Sara smiled and held her hand out politely for Laura to shake. Laura took her hand and shook it. "Hello Laura," Sara said with a smile, "my names Sara. Yeah, I'd be happy to check them for you" Sara continued.

Laura gave Anna a quick wave, signalling that she could come up with the laptop. Anna walked over to them and set the laptop down on the bar in front of Sara. The grin now replaced with a nervous smile.

Sara turned to face the laptop and looked at the screen. She took 20 minutes to study the screen and after she'd finished she turned to Anna and asked with a sweet, polite smile "how'd you learn to do these?"

Shrugging her shoulders and taking a deep breath and letting it out Anna said "I...," Anna started, her brow creased in thought "...don't know. I just, thought of em" the nervousness obvious in her voice, but she spoke clearly.

"Well," Sara replied, "you've done a good job. They're right. What's your name?" Sara asked.

"Anna," Anna answered.

"So…Anna," Sara said slowly, "Is this what you wanna be then? A mathematics?" Sara asked genuinely interested to hear what Anna had to say.

"I'm not sure yet," Anna said, smiling like a kid who had just found a prize at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box. "But I wouldn't mind being a forensic scientist" Anna said.

"Well," Sara smiled, "you're definitely brainy enough to be one" Sara said and held her hand out to Anna for a shake.

Anna shook her hand and said "Thanks for checking them for me. I really appreciate it".

"Yeah thanks" Laura said, the nervousness gone from her voice, as she gave a bright smile to Sara.

"No problem girls," Sara replied, "It was my pleasure" Sara said, smiling.

"Well," Chris said, when Anna and Laura got back to the table, "What did she say?" he asked.

"They're all right". Anna replied with a big grin on her face.

"Wow. Who'd of thought it uh?," Abby said, "Anna Walker. Good at math's and science." Abby said sarcastically, "Narr only jokin' Anna" Abby laughed.

Everyone else started to laugh "well," Anna replied, "at least I did 'em. None of you lot could do 'em. So ha". Anna said, and laughed. The others looked slightly taken aback but soon began to laugh again. And this time Sara joined in.

Abby put her laptop back in her bag, they paid for their drinks then they walked out of the café, talking about Anna's brilliant mind.

After they had left Sara sighed to herself and went back to thinking about what her shift at the Las Vegas Forensics Lab would be like. She knew that it would be something terrible, because working as a CSI was never fun, although when she had caught the person who committed the crime only then was it worth it. It was especially hard for Sara when the cases involved abused women, as her mother was abused by her father when she was younger. Sara looked at her watch, half an hour to go. Sara sighed again, she was fed up of waiting so headed out of the cafe and made her way to the lab.

~o~

After coming out of the café Abby, Laura, Dan, Chris, Amy and Anna walked round to the strip where the sidewalk was overcrowded. People had to step onto the road to get by the people walking in the opposite direction. The friends had to split up in to twos as there wasn't enough room for them to all be together.

Chris and Amy were in front, Dan and Abby were in the middle and Laura and Anna were at the back, a little further apart from the rest. Laura and Anna were talking amongst themselves while Dan was telling jokes to Abby, Chris and Amy.

All of a sudden, two men, both about average height, one with dark brown hair and the other blonde. Both wearing black jeans, the blonde haired man wore a black t-shirt with white writing and the dark brown haired man wore a plain navy blue t-shirt, came sprinting towards the teens.

Abby, Dan, Chris and Amy quickly moved to the side to let them past but before Anna and Laura could move aside the men crashed into them, as if they hadn't seen them, quickly getting up and straightening themselves out they grabbed an arm each of Laura and Anna.

The others carried on walking, thinking that Laura and Anna were behind them, when in fact they were being forced to walk into the open door of the casino, on the right, by the strange men.

They moved round the corner of the door so the people who were walking in and out wouldn't see them. When they had stopped, the man holding Laura pulled a hand gun out of his back pocket and put it in her back, Laura stiffened as she felt the gun press against her back.

Anna, who noticed that there was a gun pointing in her mates back, started to look around. She looked to the sides but there was nothing there. Then she looked up and noticed a CCTV camera in the top corner, she knew that the men couldn't have known about the camera or they wouldn't have brought them here.

Anna had an idea. "I need to get summit out of her inside pocket", Anna said, pointing her head towards Laura, as her hands were held behind her.

"What!" the man who had hold of Anna said, Why?" he asked, alarmed.

"I'm gunna sneeze," Anna replied, "and I need a tissue. If you don't let me and I sneeze people are gonna know that we are here. And I'm sure you don't want people to know that. Do you?" Anna asked.

"OK," the man replied, "but make it quick" he said. He didn't want to get caught before he even got his reward.

Anna walked up to Laura and looked up, not moving her head so the men wouldn't know what she was doing, to where the camera was. Laura just looked at her with a blank face.

Anna kept looking up and finally Laura looked up and noticed the camera, she now knew what Anna was up to, and smiled.

When Anna got up to Laura she went into her pocket, she slightly turned her so that the gun was in view of the camera, so when people came looking for them they knew that the men were armed, she pulled a tissue out of Laura's pocket.

She also pulled out the hotel card, as they hadn't signed into their hotel yet, without either of the abductors seeing. Anna then pretended to sneeze, as she was going to put the tissue in the bin the man holding Laura snatched the second tissue, that Anna was holding, out of her hand and wiped his mouth. Not realising he had just put his DNA on some potential evidence. He then shoved the tissue back into Anna's hand.

Anna made a slightly disgusted face before she placed the chewing gum, that was in her mouth, onto the hotel card then stuck the tissue to it then threw it in the bin, which was also in view of the camera. When she had stuck them to the bin the man that was previously holding her grabbed her arm and dragged her back to his side.

"Hey!" Anna shouted as she pulled her arm back, "watch it" she said and glared at the man.

"Shut up," the man said, "now, see that door over there?" he asked, holding onto Anna's arm again. Both Laura and Anna turned their heads to the door that was at the back of the casino. "We're going to walk over to it like we know each other," the man continued, "any funny business and your mate gets it. OK?" he asked harshly, his voice not wavering meaning that he was serious.

The man who was holding Laura put the gun in the air and gave it a quick wave while smiling like a little child. "N-n-no fun-n-n-ny bus-in-ness," Laura said, panicking while shaking her head, "h-h-honest" she said frightened.

"Good," the man replied, "now let's go" he said and they walked side by side over to the door. The gun was back in the abductor's pocket. If anybody looked at them they just smiled and carried on walking.

When they got to the door, the man with Anna looked around to make sure no one was looking, when he made sure no one was looking he opened the door, which lead to a dark ally, the only light that was to be seen was the light coming from the street ahead.

When they were outside Anna and Laura noticed that there was a van just in front of them. The man with Anna let go of her and walked over to the back of the van, "get in," he said as he opened the door, "both of you."

Anna walked up, while Laura was being dragged by the man that was holding her. When Anna got up to the door she looked at the man and then brought her knee up to her stomach and pushed her foot into his knees.

He doubled over in pain and Anna tried to run but he reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled it. As he pulled her arm Anna turned round, to shake him off, but smacked her head on the open door of the van and fell to the floor.

"ANNA!" Laura screamed as she saw her friend tumbling to the ground.

* * *

**_Duh duh duh...cliff hanger :p_**

**_So what do people think? Want to read more? Let me know._**

**_Will update if I get 5 or more reviews :)_**

**_Laura x_**


End file.
